


Peter Parker vs Parallel Parking

by BigHeartLilCares



Series: Peter Parker's Perils (A series of one-shots) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventures of Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cute, Driving, Father-Son Relationship, Ignoring Endgame Sadness, Learner Driver Peter Parker, Spider-Mobile, Tony Stark is a good dad TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigHeartLilCares/pseuds/BigHeartLilCares
Summary: Peter Parker is not the worlds best driver. But he is learning thanks to the help of Tony Stark.





	Peter Parker vs Parallel Parking

“Honey the breaks.”

“Peter. Break.”

“PETER! FOR FUCKS SAKE!” May yells yanking the hand brake.

“We were fine,” Peter says rolling his eyes. He looks over at the car in front of them. Oh damn. They were really close to that person’s rear bumper. Peter cringed internally. May had finally let him take the car out on the road, after seemingly hours of practising in the Walmart carpark. May was very reluctant at letting the boy anywhere near real traffic and was beginning to realise her mistake. This was Peter’s fourth slip up in ten minutes. They were lucky that they hadn’t hit anyone yet.

“Okay, traffic’s moving,” May mutters clutching the handle on the ceiling. Peter eases on the gas and off the clutch. He speeds up significantly quickly and crashes (more likely severely bumps into them) into the car in front of them.

“Oh no.”

* * *

 

After the accident, a week ago May refused to let Peter drive her, or her car anywhere. Despite Peter’s constant begging she declined to let him anywhere near the steering wheel. He resorted to begging Happy, who simply refused after hearing the horror stories from May. So, he turned to his last hope. Tony. May thought it was a horrible idea, seeing how Tony drives after going on a Coffee date with the man to discuss his… um … _after school activities._ Tony was ecstatic at the idea. He wanted to teach the kid to drive and to disassemble and build a car. Bonding time he had said. Peter loved the idea. Spending time with his idol while getting ready for his driving test. What could go wrong?

* * *

 

“Pick a car kid,” Tony said slapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder as they walk through Tony’s expansive garage.

“Mr Stark! I’m too broke to even be looking at these cars!” Peter whisper/shouted as his mentor, covering his eyes and slouching into Mr Stark’s grip. The man let out a chuckle before walking over to one of his many Audi’s.

“What about this one Pete? Spider-Man blue?” He glides his hand along the top of the convertible. Peter stands stock still staring at the vehicle, his jaw dropped with no clue what to do with his hands. The car was clearly an Audi A5 with a custom blue paint job with red accents and a small spider-shaped logo on the steering wheel.

“M-Mr Stark. P-please t-tell me you did not buy me a- “

“A car? Well, I can’t have you driving around May’s rust bucket or one of my collectibles.” Tony shrugs leaning against the car. Peter gapes at the man. Tony gives him a smile before waving the kid over as he climbs into the passenger seat. Peter numbly walks over to the vehicle and gently opens the driver door before sitting ever so gently into the seat. Peter stares shocked at the display in front of him. The car was clearly state of the art and Peter felt somewhat guilty even sitting in the car. “She’s a bit of a fixer-upper,” Peter shoots the man a confused look, “some more secret spider things to help you do your job. Installing Karen and- “

“SPIDER-MOBILE!” Peter gasps.

“Kid after we’re finished with it, it’s gonna need a better name then Spider-Mobile.” He raises an eyebrow and smirks at the kid.

“We?”

* * *

 

“Okay kid, now ease off the clutch and apply the gas.” The car bunny hops forward and stalls. Tony yanks the handbrake and gives Peter a look, like that of an owner scolding a puppy. Peter lets out a frustrated breath and rests his head against the steering wheel.

“I’m never gonna be able to do it.” He groans slamming his forehead repeatedly against the horn. The loud beeping echoes through the empty space surrounding the compound.

“You’ll be fine kid.” Tony pauses before looking over at the kid. “I’m just so curious on why you suck.” Peter shoots him an offended glare. “I mean you have an intelligence that rivals, Banners and your hand-eye coordination as Spidey is off the charts. So logically you should have this down pat. But I honestly have never been more scared in my life.”

Peter hums leaning back in his seat. “That makes sense. Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m a bit anxious?”

“Kid you leap off buildings for fun. How does driving make you anxious?” Tony frowns before gesturing for the pair to swap seats. Peter clambers out of his seat as Tony begins to walk around the car.

“The first time I drove a car I crashed it into a pole.” Tony buckles up after gesturing for him to continue. “I just don’t want to hurt anyone I guess.” Peter looks out the window. “When I crashed the first time, I was lucky no one was around. I was Spider-Man at the time, and I needed to stop the Vulture and I just… ignored my fear. It’s just I spend a large chunk of my time as Spider-Man breaking up road rage fights and pulling families out of car wrecks. They just do so much damage. I don’t think I can bear doing that much damage to someone else.”

He stays silent for a little longer. “Ben always said he wanted to teach me to drive.”

Tony smiles placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You are one of the best kid’s I know. Albeit I know very few, but I’ll tell you a secret. Every decision we make as heroes hurts someone. We don’t get to choose who or how. We don’t even have that much control over the villains we create. We just suck up our fear and we try to do our best another day.” He starts driving towards the compound. “So, trust me. Driving is the exact same thing.”

Peter continues looking out the window as Tony begins to drive. “Huh, sorry I zoned out.”

Tony gives Peter a sharp punch to the arm. “I was just kidding! … Well ah, mostly.”

* * *

 

When Peter finally got his license, it felt like a big weight off his chest. He was glad it was over with. It wasn’t like he was gonna drive everywhere now. He lives in New York for Christ’s sake! He would use the car Tony and himself made to get to the compound, or if he goes on a road trip with Ned or for spider business, but otherwise he’ll use the subway or just swing there.

After he received his license, he surprised Tony by driving himself to the compound to play in the workshop and took May out for dinner on the other side of the city.


End file.
